Filthy Obsessions
=''Biography= 'Foundation and first steps' On march 2017, Alfredo Escudero formed the band as a solo project. This thematic grindcore band lyrics are about personal sexual experiences, and forbidden desires yet to be accomplished. 'First era' The band released three singles and one full length album, in its first era from march to june 2017. 'Second era and world tour' On september 2017, Alfredo escudero joined forces with his son Matias to revive Filthy Obsessions, with the same themes in its lyrics, but now as a live band too, they released a single, and will start a world tour on january 10th 2018. 'Formation changes' After some time playing as a duo, the Escuderos decided it was time to open applications for new members, the first new member was Rahime Hiçdurmaz who join the band on january 16th as the main guitarist and singer, leaving Alfredo only with drum duties. Three days later Priscilla Patruno joined the band as a guitarist and singer also, to replace the recently added Rahime, who was fired for unprofessionalism. 'Matias departure' On March 2018, Matias Escudero decided to leave the band to re-form Malebolge. Priscilla and Alfredo are still in the band, they're making a new record and no touring plans are known 'Priscilla's departure' On april 2018, Priscilla Patruno decided to leave to join another band. Filthy Obsessions is back to old school times, to just recording and not playing live for the moment 'Matias Comeback' On June 2018, Matias decided to return to the band. Filthy Obsessions decided to launch the very much expected "Orgy at Work" record, which was shelved after Matias departure. Priscilla will be featured in two tracks: 'La culoncita del primer piso' and 'RRHH whores! I'll rape you to welcome me'. 'New additions' Middle 2018 was a nice segment of the year for Filthy Obsessions, on June Neus Rubiño Martin joined as the guitarist, and on July, the very sexy Diamond Crawford became the new singer. More sexual thematic shows are expected once the band does the adequate rehearsal. =Band Members= Actual Members *Alfredo Escudero - All Instruments'' (12/03/2017 - 12/06/2017, 10/04/2018 - ), Drums (21/06/2018 - ), Guitars/Drums (01/09/2017 - 15/01/2018, 12/06/2018 - 21/06/2018), Drums/Vocals (16/01/2018 - 02/03/2018), Drums/Bass (02/03/2018 - 10/04/2018) *''Matias Escudero - Bass'' (01/09/2017 - 02/03/2018, 12/06/2018 - ), Vocals (12/06/2018 - 20/07/2018) *''Neus Rubiño Martín - Guitars'' (21/06/2018 - ) *''Diamond Crawford - Vocals'' (20/07/2018 - ) Past Members *''Rahime Hiçdurmaz - Guitars/Vocals'' (16/01/2018 - 19/01/2018) *''Priscilla Patruno - Guitars/Vocals'' (19/01/2018 - 10/04/2018) Band Members Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2017 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2017 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:eps value:gray(0.7) legend:EPs id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = at:01/04/2017 color:eps layer:back at:12/05/2017 color:eps layer:back at:10/06/2017 color:eps layer:back at:31/10/2017 color:eps layer:front at:09/01/2018 color:eps layer:front at:27/02/2018 color:eps layer:front at:10/04/2018 color:eps layer:front at:31/05/2017 color:album layer:back at:18/06/2018 color:album layer:back BarData = bar:Alfredo text:"Alfredo Escudero" bar:Matias text:"Matias Escudero" bar:Rahime text:"Rahime Hiçdurmaz" bar:Priscilla text:"Priscilla Patruno" bar:Neus text:"Neus Rubiño Martín" bar:Diamond text:"Diamond Crawford" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10.-4) bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:vocals bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:guitar width:7.5 bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:drums width:5 bar:Alfredo from:12/03/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:bass width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/09/2017 till:16/01/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:16/01/2018 till:02/03/2018 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/09/2017 till:end color:drums bar:Alfredo from:10/04/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:02/03/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:bass width:5 bar:Alfredo from:10/04/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:vocals width:7.5 bar:Matias from:01/09/2017 till:16/01/2018 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Matias from:01/09/2017 till:02/03/2018 color:bass bar:Matias from:12/06/2018 till:end color:bass bar:Matias from:12/06/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Rahime from:16/01/2018 till:19/01/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Rahime from:16/01/2018 till:19/01/2018 color:vocals bar:Priscilla from:19/01/2018 till:10/04/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Priscilla from:19/01/2018 till:10/04/2018 color:vocals bar:Neus from:21/06/2018 till:end color:guitar bar:Diamond from:20/07/2018 till:end color:vocals }} =''Discography= Studio Albums * ''Revenge on Snowland (2017) * Orgy at Work (2018) EPs * Ocassional Urges (2017) * Personal Whore 146 (2017) * Da. Yegua! Ortazo Nena! Ni (2017) * Big Melons Young Blonde (2017) * Bitches that should HAVE been (2018) * Sinning Abroad (2018) * Most Forbbiden Obsesssion (2018)